


Remembering Sunday

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [103]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Babies, Birth, Family Fluff, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Darren Criss, crisscolfer, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Darren welcomes a baby girl.One-shot based on the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low.
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 3





	Remembering Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

While thinking of his husband, Chris stood in their daughter's nursery, he just thought about everything they have been through with this whole pregnancy. Darren has been doing great throughout his whole pregnancy. He's been keeping up with his doctor appointments and was getting more and more prepared for her arrival.

When they found Darren was pregnant, Chris was over the moon. He was super excited to be welcoming a baby with the man that he loves and to also become a dad. He never saw myself as being one, he was a kid himself, hell they both were but Chris will be the greatest dad to their child. 

Every single day has been a thrill. He’ll never forget that they were both overwhelmed with emotion feeling her kick for the first time. They had finally realized that there was another human being living inside and growing inside of him.

After heaving a quiet sigh, Chris walked out and found Darren was on the phone with someone. He soon joined him where he was sitting on the edge of the couch as he spoke.

"Okay. Thank you. Bye." Darren bid a farewell to whoever was on the other line then turned to face his husband.

Chris’ eyes instantly caught a glimpse of his perfectly rounded belly and he just smiled.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing just wanted to spend some time with you that's all." Chris replied, eyes moving between Darren’s bump and his hazel orbs. 

"Well as nice as that sounds, we need to run to the store. I have to grab a few things before the baby is born." Darren said, struggling to get off the couch.

"Right this second?" Chris’s brow creased in questioning.

"Yea. Unless you want our baby to go without stuff when she's born." He reminded.

"Of course not. But we only get so many more weeks or even days of just us. We're gonna have a big responsibility soon and I want to spend every second with you until she comes. Then we'll get to spend every second with her." Chris complied with a soft pout, wriggling his fingers along Darren’s distended belly, causing him to stop attempting to get up. 

"I know but I really need to get this stuff then we can cuddle as long as you would like." Darren said leaning in to give his husband a chaste kiss, as always.

"Okay." Chris kissed him back then Darren pulled away with a smile. "Great. Let's go!" 

Chris got up and went to grab his keys and wallet.

Almost ready to walk out the door, he knew he was forgetting his most prized possession.

"Uh Chris...A little help please." Darren said, still struggling to get off the couch.

"Sorry babe." Chris went back and helped him up.

"Thanks." Darren exhaled and caught his breath before walking out with his husband.

They made it to the baby store in a knick of time. Chris went to go assist Darren out of the car but felt something was wrong. He was holding onto his bump and breathing differently.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just a small cramp." Darren said and got out to grab a cart. 

Chris wondered how much could he possibly need to grab a cart? They were only getting a few things he said.

Guess he was wrong. 

Darren filled that cart up with more baby clothes, diapers, bibs, burping rags, binkies, and small toys. Man that girl was already spoiled and she's not even here yet.

"I think we're all set and...ooh." Darren slowly exhaled with a groan, placing his hand back onto his bump.

"What?" 

"Um. I-I-I think it's time." He said. "Ooh, oh yeah its time. Oh shit Chris!" He searched for Chris’ hand to squeeze it. 

Chris held it out and let his husband hold it while he breathed through the pain.

They left the cart in the aisle and rushed to get out of the store, so they can make their way to the hospital.

Darren moaned out loudly as his water broke and went all over the floor under him.

Chris held onto his hands and guided him around the puddle beneath him, escorting him away from the accident. 

"Shouldn't we clean that up?" He asked, looking back at the mess.

"We can worry about that later. Right now let's worry about this baby." Chris urged and continued to help his husband out of the store. Neither of them cared that they were being watched by the employees and several fans as they made their way out to their car.

As soon as Darren was settled in, Chris hopped into the driver's seat and drove them to the hospital.

"Chris, what if we aren't ready for her? What if we aren't good parents?" Darren asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"We're gonna be the best parents ever." Chris said, bringing Darren’s hand up to his lips, kissing it. "We're gonna be just fine." He quietly hoped.

**\---**

"Thank fucking god!" Darren said as the anesthesiologist walked in to give him his epidural. "Holy shit! I need those drugs!" He growled, making the nurses as well as his husband laugh.

"I'm gonna need you to sit yourself at the edge of the bed. Either your husband or nurse will assist you while you receive the needle." The anesthesiologist said.

"Okay. Chris can you help me please?" 

Without hesitation, Chris went and got his situated at the edge of the bed and stood in front of him. Darren placed his head on Chris’ chest with their hands locked together. Their foreheads met in between.

"I will be starting Darren. When I say just take a deep breath in and blow it out." The anesthesiologist said as he was preparing the needle. "Okay and inhale...good little pinch." Darren squeezed his husband’s hand and Chris squeezed it back as Darren quietly hissed. "And exhale." He let his breath go and was still holding onto his husband’s hand tightly. "You're all set." He said before letting Darren lay back on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Chris asked once Darren was back to relaxing. 

"I still feel everything! Are you sure you gave me the right medication?!" He asked the anesthesiologist.

"Yes. There's just a fifteen minute delay." He kindly answered.

"Oh." Darren said, seeming a little pissed but once it kicks in he knows he'll be fine.

It wasn’t until about about three hours later, Darren was able to get some sleep.

Chris had called their parents to let them know they were at the hospital and now they were all in the waiting room, eagerly waiting to hear if the baby had arrived yet. Since Darren was sound asleep, Chris figured he’d go down to see them and catch up.

So, he left Darren in the room, while he looked for which waiting room they were in.

"Hey! How is he?!" Darren’s brother asked standing up to give Chris a hug.

"He just got an epidural a few hours ago and is asleep." Chris told him.

"Pretty soon then huh. Are you getting excited?" He asked.

"Yes and no. I'm excited for the baby to get here but I'm not excited for the process of her getting here." Chris nervously admitted, rubbing his sweaty palms along his sweats. 

"Yeah. Well just be there for him okay? He's gonna need every ounce of support you have because having a baby is no joke. Treat him like a king in there." Chuck said, patting Chris on the back.

"Will do." He nodded. "I better get back. I don't want him to wake and me not be there." 

"Good luck Chris. Remember don't show fear because that is the last thing you want Darren to see you as. He's gonna be scared and you have to tell him everything's going to be okay." He added, giving Chris another quick hug.

"I will thank you." Chris said bye to everyone else and walked back to the room.

Darren was still asleep so he figured now would be a good time to relax himself before madness happened.

**-Five Hours Later-**

It’s been eight hours since he had gone into labor and Darren was almost ready to deliver.

This has been the most exhausting and miserable thing they’ve ever gone through. Chris was sure Darren was feeling worse than him but it still wasn’t easy.

When Darren was ready to push, all the nurses and his doctor made sure they had what they needed ready for him to deliver. He felt in a much better position on his hands and knees to push.

"Ready Darren?" Doctor Sawyer asked, standing behind him while he slowly rocked on his knees as the pain was crushing his body.

“Mhm.” He hummed.

"Okay, remember big breath in and push" She instructed. 

Darren gripped the sheets beneath him and squeezed all the muscles in his body as he gave his first push. Unfortunately, not much happened after that because the pushing lasted for two hours and was still going. 

"Chris, I don't know if I can do this." Darren whined. He was now laying on his back and had his legs in stirrups, fully displaying his genitals, feeling just a tad more uncomfortable than before.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, rubbing his husband’s shoulder.

"I mean having this baby." He sadly admitted. “I can’t do it.” 

"Dare, honey, you are able to do this because I know you can. You have come this far and you've been doing so well. You can do this babe.” Chris told him and ran his hand through his curls, lovingly. "I love you so much for being able to do this. Do you know that?"

"Yes. I love you too Chris." Darren thickly swallowed, tiredly smiling up at his husband.

"Let's finish this now okay?"

"Okay." He whispered and let go of his breath before getting back into position to push

"Push Darren. You need to get her out!" Doctor Sawyer urged.

"Chris, can I..." Chris took Darren’s hand and held it as he pushed.

"Keep going! Good job, Darren! Push!" Darren was struggling but was also pushing as hard as he possibly could to get his baby girl out. "Good here come her shoulders! Push!"

"Push baby. Come on you can do it! Push!" Chris coached, watching the baby slowly inching way her further out into the world.

Darren pushed, letting out a loud scream and was suddenly empty of his baby. He looked down and let out a whimpery smile seeing her in the doctor’s hands. 

"Darren! She's out babe! You did it! You just had our baby Dare! Our daughter is here!" Chris beamed, tears burning in his eyes.

"Here she is." Doctor Sawyer brought her up in between Darren’s legs and gently laid her over his chest. “Congratulations, you guys. She’s beautiful.” 

She was so small and Darren had moved her further up onto his chest, rubbing her slimy back. He began to cry and just held her, never wanting to let her go. "Hi pumpkin." He whimpered. "Oh my god Chris. She's here." He cried. "I can't believe I did that." He added, breathing out and laying his head back again in exhaustion.

The nurse was helping him clean her off with the terry cloth blanket he was given

Chris gave his husband a big kiss and cupped his daughter's head in my hand. She had so much hair and it was bloody but that didn’t bother him because she was so beautiful. "Hi honey." He smiled, kissing her forehead. Darren quietly shushed her and she was staring up at him.

Chris snipped her cord and Darren was able to hold her just a little bit longer before she was taken away from them.

"Why do I still have cramps?" He asked, slightly pressing down onto his stomach.

"Because you still have to deliver the placenta." His doctor said, starting to massage his lower belly. 

Darren didn't say anything else and hummed as he exhaled, breathing through the last of his contractions.

Chris didn't want to see that come out so he told him he was gonna tell everyone the baby had arrived instead. He sped/walked to get to them all and arrived at the waiting room, completely out of breath.

"Well?" 

"It's a girl!” He happily announced and everyone cheered, jumping up to give hugs and kisses all around. “She’s seven pounds and five ounces. A little butterball.” He proudly stated while receiving hugs from his parents and in-laws. "I have to get back but I'll come back and get you guys in a little bit so you can all see her." 

Going back to the room felt weird because he was now a father. A few hours ago it was just him and Darren and now it's him, Darren, and their daughter.

Chris knocked before entering and could hear a faint 'come in'. He walked in and saw Darren sitting up in bed, holding their newborn baby girl.

"Chris, come and meet your daughter." He said, holding her closely to his chest.

"Can I hold her?” Chris asked, in awe of her. 

"Of course.” Darren bowed his head slightly and moved to hand her over. “Here. Support her head." He said slowly, giving her to his husband.

"Hi baby girl. I'm your daddy.” Chris smiled down as he spoke to her and she stared at him with those same blue eyes. “You look so much like your momma. Don't worry though because you're mommy is a very beautiful person. Wow. I can't believe you're actually here in my arms. It feels so surreal. You made our family complete and we love you so much." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, absorbing all the baby goodness.

He handed her back to Darren and continued to stare at her, awestruck. She looked even more beautiful and cuter than before.

"My precious girl. You need a name. Your daddy and I forgot to think of one when you were inside me." He said.

"Portland." Chris blurted out.

"Huh?" Darren looked up, arching his brow.

"Portland. The day we found out you were pregnant was when we were in Portland." Chris said, recalling the day as if it was yesterday. 

"Oh yeah.” Darren smiled, remembering the day clearly in his mind. “Portland Audra Criss." He said.

"Portland." Chris proudly repeated. "I think Portland has some people that want to meet her."

"Go get 'em." Darren said, fixing the blanket she was swaddled in.

Chris went back out and brought all their guests back to meet the baby. He watched them all gush over the baby, so proud of the little family he now has.

**-Five Years Later-**

"Momma, why's my name Portland?" The five year old asked Darren. 

"Because, babes,” Darren began and pulled her onto his lap. “When daddy and I found out about you we were in Portland, Oregon. So we decided to name you Portland." He tells her.

"Was dat a good decision to maked?" She asked.

"It was the best decision your daddy and I ever made." He said, kissing her little lips before she ran off to go play somewhere in the house.

Chris came into the room and wrapped his arms around Darren as he stood up.

"Darren, I've been thinking and I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now but could never find the right time to do it." He said watching a smile spread across his husband’s face.

"I have news to tell you too." Darren said, turning to face him.

"On three. One, two, three….Let’s have another baby!”

“I'm pregnant!"

"Wait what?" Chris asked, Darren was in just as much shock as he was.

"I'm pregnant.” Darren breathlessly repeats and takes Chris’ hand, bringing it to his flat stomach. 

"Yes, the three of you will make my life complete." Chris said and kissed his husband as their little girl came running back into the room, joining her parents in a group hug while they share the news that she’s gonna be a big sister. 


End file.
